Terrible things
by Auriae
Summary: Draco parle à son fils de l'amour de sa vie, Harry Potter. (basé sur la chanson "Terrible things" de Mayday Parade)


**Disclamer:** Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, bien évidement. La chanson appartient au groupe "Mayday Parade". Je n'ai fait que m'appuyer sur ces deux chefs d'œuvres pour créer une petite histoire.

 **Résumé:** Draco parle à son fils de l'amour de sa vie, Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Euh... T? Ou K+? J'avoue ne pas trop savoir.

 **Genre:** Romance - Songfic - Drame?

 **Note de l'auteur:** Pour être dans l'ambiance appropriée je vous conseillerais d'écouter la chanson "Terrible things" de Mayday Parade pendant votre lecture. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'une chanson me fait pleurer alors j'espère qu'elle pourra vous émouvoir à votre tour.

 **N.B.:** Il est fait mention de Mpreg mais pour ceux que ça dérangerait c'est vraiment tout léger ^^

Bonne lecture!

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Je me souviens quand mon histoire avec Harry a commencé. C'était à la fin de notre sixième année. Je venais de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix pour me soustraire à l'autorité de ma famille et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je me souviens très bien. Je ne cessais de regarder ton père dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi. Il m'avait sauvé. Cette nuit là, après la mort de Dumbledore, alors que les mangemorts me traînaient derrière eux, il est arrivé et m'a sauvé. Je serais sûrement mort si j'avais dû faire face à Voldemort alors que j'avais échoué. Harry m'a ramené à Poudlard avec lui et m'a fait rentrer dans l'Ordre. Depuis je ne le quittais plus des yeux. Une nuit, alors qu'il revenait de l'une de ses nombreuses expéditions secrètes, il est venu me voir dans ma chambre.

« Je sais Draco. Tu es amoureux de moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux. »

Je n'ai pas nié. Je ne pouvais pas. Là il m'a sourit avant de m'embrasser.

J'avais toujours voulu être aimer. J'avais toujours voulu aimer quelqu'un.

Mais la vie est une ordure.

* * *

 **By the time I was your age, I'd give anything**

 _Lorsque j'avais ton âge, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi_ _  
_ **To fall in love truly** _  
_ _Pour tomber vraiment amoureux_ _  
_ **Was all I could think** _  
_ _C'était tout ce que je pouvais penser_ _  
_ **That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dream** _  
_ _C'est alors que j'ai rencontré ta mère, la fille de mes rêves_ _  
_ **The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen** _  
_ _La plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu_ _  
_ **She said,"Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?"** _  
_ _Elle a dit,"Garçon, puis-je te dire une chose merveilleuse?"_ _  
_ **I can't help but notice you staring at me** _  
_ _Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que tu me fixes_ _  
_ **I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe** _  
_ _Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire cela, mais je crois vraiment_ _  
_ **That I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me** _  
_ _Que je peux dire grâce à tes yeux, que tu es amoureux de moi_

 **Now son, I'm only telling you this**  
 _Maintenant fils, je suis seulement en train de te dire ça_  
 **Because life can do terrible things**  
 _Car la vie peut faire de terribles choses_

* * *

Je me souviens de notre bonheur. À cette époque on voulait tellement profiter de cette relation toute nouvelle. Harry partait de moins en moins longtemps et quand il revenait c'était toujours moi qu'il venait voir en premier. Notre histoire était incroyable, parfaite avec ses défauts. On a passé des mois entre rire, dispute et amour. Si bien qu'un matin j'ai pris sa main et je me suis mit à genoux sur le sol de notre chambre.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, veux-tu te marier avec moi ? »

Harry m'a sourit et m'a dit après la guerre. Que quand il aurait enfin tué Voldemort la première chose qu'il ferait serait de m'épouser. C'est si facile le bonheur par moment.

Mais la vie est une traîtresse.

* * *

 **Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink** _  
_ _Maintenant, la plupart du temps où nous avions trop bu_ _  
_ **And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything** _  
_ _Nous riions aux étoiles et nous partagions tout_ _  
_ **Too young to notice and too dumb to care** _  
_ _Trop jeune pour y prêter attention et trop idiot pour s'en soucier_ _  
_ **Love was a story that couldn't compare** _  
_ _L'amour était une histoire que l'on ne pouvait comparer_ _  
_ **I said,"Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?"** _  
_ _J'ai dit,"Fille, puis-je te dire une chose merveilleuse?"_ _  
_ **I made you a present with papier and string** _  
_ _Je t'ai fabriqué un cadeau avec du papier et une ficelle_ _  
_ **Open with care** _  
_ _Ouvre avec précaution_ _  
_ **Now, I'm asking you please** _  
_ _Maintenant, je te demande s'il te plaît_ _  
_ **You know that I love you, will you marry me?** _  
_ _Tu sais que je t'aime, veux-tu te marier avec moi?_

 **Now son, I'm only telling you this** _  
_ _Maintenant fils, je suis seulement en train de te dire ça_ _  
_ **Because life can do terrible things** _  
_ _Car la vie peut faire de terribles choses_

* * *

Je me souviens quand mon monde s'est effondré. On venait de fêter nos un an de mariage. Un an de liberté depuis la victoire de Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir s'affaiblir petit à petit, même s'il faisait tout pour me le cacher. Les médicomages ne savaient pas pourquoi. Personne ne savait. Peut-être aurais-je du ne pas savoir. Car un jour, Harry est revenu après être parti à la recherche d'un remède dans le monde entier.

« Je suis malade Draco. J'ai tué Voldemort mais on ne savait pas qu'une partie de lui était en moi. Malheureusement il a tellement mutilé son âme que maintenant le morceau lié à la mienne se détériore petit à petit et moi avec. Je vais mourir mon ange. Dans quelques semaines... Quelques mois peut-être. »

Il m'a prit dans ses bras, m'a embrassé avec tout son cœur avant de m'aimer dans notre lit pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans le désespoir.

« Ne pleurs pas pour moi mon ange. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je ne regrette rien de notre vie. C'était la plus parfaite que je puisse imaginer avoir.»

Alors je n'ai pas pleuré. Je suis resté près de lui chaque jour. Sa vie lui échappait petit à petit comme les grains de sable d'un sablier et je voulais profiter de chaque instant qui m'était accordé. Puis un soir, dans notre lit, après qu'il ait fait ses adieux à tous ses proches, qu'il ne restait plus que nous et notre amour, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé en lui transmettant tous mes sentiments.

« Tu vivras toujours en moi Harry. Notre amour est éternel. Et je chérirais la partie de toi que tu m'as offerte jusqu'au jour où je pourrais enfin te rejoindre. »

J'ai posé sa main sur mon ventre. Il a comprit et m'a fait le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu.

Il s'est éteint cette nuit là. Moi j'ai pleuré. Les genoux au sol, accablé par mon chagrin. J'ai pleuré mon amour perdu et cette vie tellement injuste qu'elle fauche ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ce monde.

* * *

 **You'll learn one day,** _  
_ _Tu apprendras un jour_ _  
_ **I'll hope and I'll pray** _  
_ _J'espère et je prie_ _  
_ **That God shows you differently** _  
_ _Que dieu te montrera le contraire_

 **She said,"Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?"**  
 _Elle a dit,"Garçon, puis-je te dire une chose terrible?"_  
 **It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks**  
 _Il semble que je suis malade et il ne me reste que quelques semaines_  
 **Please don't be sad now,**  
 _S'il te plaît, maintenant, ne soit pas triste_  
 **I really believe you were the greatest thing**  
 _Je crois vraiment que tu es la chose la plus formidable_  
 **That ever happened to me**  
 _Qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivé_

 **Slow, so slow**  
 _Lentement, si lentement_  
 **I fell to the ground on my knees**  
 _Je suis tombé sur mes genoux à terre_

* * *

Maintenant mon fils, tu comprends que la vie peut faire des choses terribles. Ne la laisse pas te piéger avec le bonheur. Tu pourrais y perdre ton âme tout comme j'ai perdu la mienne. Et je ne pourrais pas supporter que cela t'arrive. Pitié ne tombe jamais amoureux mon fils.

Car la vie n'est pas ton amie.

* * *

 **So don't fall in love, there's just to much to lose**  
 _Donc, ne tombe jamais amoureux, il y a trop à perdre_  
 **If you're given the choice**  
 _Si tu as le choix_  
 **Then I beg you to choose to**  
 _Je te prie de choisir de_  
 **Walk away, walk away**  
 _Partir, partir_  
 **Don't let her get you**  
 _Ne la laisse pas t'avoir_

 **I can't bare to see the same thing happen to you**  
 _Je ne pourrai supporter de voir la même chose t'arriver_

 **Now son, I'm only telling you this** _  
_ _Maintenant fils, je suis seulement en train de te dire ça_ _  
_ **Because life can do terrible things** _  
_ _Car la vie peut faire de terribles choses_

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _La traduction de la chanson est tirée du site " Lacoccinelle"._

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette petite histoire! J'avais hésité à en faire une version plus longue mais j'ai déjà tellement pleuré rien qu'en écrivant ce texte-ci que je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Cette chanson me rends trop triste._


End file.
